halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Avery Johnson
age How come Johnson is so strong for a marine if he is almost 80? Nemesis645 07:03, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :Because he's a Spartan-I and because he probably skipped a bunch of years with frequent voyages into Slipspace, where there's time-distortion. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:24, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I think it's cause he is a SPARTAN I, the whole slipspace thing and it also might have something to do with the regenerative abilities he got from the flood therefore making his cells regenerate (?) faster making him age slower or not at all (?). Helljumper94 23:39, 4 January, 2008 ok it says he was born before 2480 so wouldn't that make him 72 or older? how come he doesn't look so old?Yuhi33 03:02, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Good point. Elite's Rule 00:42, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Same reason MC is in his early 40's but physically in his 20's. All to do with space travel and the fact that humans can live up to 150 now. :It's true that human lifespan is increasing, with advances in medical understanding. But there's no evidence that humans live that long in the 2500's, or that Johnson is old enough for it to apply. Rather, I think that Johnson does look his age. In Halo 3, he's suddenly accrued a bald spot and a lot of wrinkles, which may indicate a physical retcon of the Sarge's appearance by Bungie. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 06:33, 7 February 2009 (UTC) That is pure speculation. Do you have any proof people live that long in 2552? I doubt he was born in 2472, There's no way he was 80 in the Halo games. 2500 seems far more likely. It would't make sense for him to be born in 2500 either, because I'm sure they don't recruit two year olds, give them sniper rifles that use Gauss, and assassinate a well known rebel leader. More than likely, he was born sometime in the 2400s.112 03:34, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Possible trivia In December of 2005, there was a killed-in-action African-American Master Sergeant named A. Johnson. Though this is probably coincidence, should this be noted? Out of the 3,200 dead soldiers in the Iraq War (which is a disappointment of a war if you ask me), the odds are low for an African-American solder to be be ranked as a Master Sergeant and have the initial "A." with the last name of "Johnson". 03:15, 23 January 2008 (UTC) *No. For one thing, he was a Master Sergeant, not a Sergeant Major. For another, he's dead. I don't think that fighting for his country earns him a mention in a trivia section. Specops306, Kora '' 01:36, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Oh phooey, I always get the ranks of Master Sergeant and Sergeant Major mixed up. I don't mean to mention that the guy in Iraq died, I mean to mention the coincidence of name and rank, like they do on the Marcus Banks article. 03:55, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :What do you mean, he wasn't a Sergeant Major? They called him that several times in Halo 3. —əґыţєґιιб [[user talk:Arbiter116|'''TALK]] • • [http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ViewSystemGifts&user=Arbiter116 AWARDS] Video Hi, I started a video showing Johnson's abilities in the image & video gallery. I'm inviting anyone who wants to join! Right now it's more of an introduction to the character, I think we can add more clips and photos to visualize him and improve the article. JonaR 14:44, 17 February 2008 (UTC) GO SARG. sarg. is my favorite non-mastercheif character best black dude in any video game. ever. YEAH he would whoop mc's ass!!!!!!! GO JOHNSON!!!! Why exactly is this even here? And sign your posts! While I agree hes one of the best none-MC characters, this page is for talk about the content of the article, not your opinions. Even if our a guest, signing tells when you posted.Papayaking 20:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Name "Junior" is his middle name, hence the "Avery J. Johnson", not "Avery Johnson J.". Go to Halo Graphic Novel, Page 122, hit cntrl+F (this works for Mozilla Firefox, but I don't know about other internet browsers), and enter "Johnson" in the pop-up search bar. If you scroll through all times the word "Johnson" is used, it's always as a last name, not a middle. Any time "Junior" is used, it's a middle name, not a last name. 02:55, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Sorted out in #Halopedia. 03:11, 7 April 2008 (UTC) *If we're using Junior like it is in Martin Luther King Junior, maybe we should move the page to Avery Johnson Jr.?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 21:25, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :His full name is Avery Johnson Junior. Trust me, I'm a junior too. :P -- Sgt.johnson 21:26, 7 April 2008 (UTC) *If Junior is his real last name, then why does he identify himself as "Avery J. Johnson" in First Strike, and referred to in Contact Harvest as "Staff Sergeant Johnson" instead of Staff Sergeant Junior?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 22:41, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :... Junior is a title, not a last name. -- Sgt.johnson 22:50, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Is it known that the article and the discussion page have different names??? Please reach consensus and move accordingly. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Height Yo, can we get a reference for his height of 5'11? Oh, and PS, no way he died in 2553. -- Sgt.johnson 01:38, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :How could he have not died in 2553? I'm not trying to say you're wrong, but you showed no reason he couldn't've died in 2553. 02:36, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Halo 3 was in November/December 2552, as it took place only two weeks after Halo 2. -- Sgt.johnson 02:42, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::I was under the impression it took place after an unspecified amount of time after Halo 2. I guessed three to four months. Where does it say that? I'd like to update my perspective on Halo's timeline. 02:46, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Halo: Uprising. Oh, and according to 306, it occurs around November 9th. -- Sgt.johnson 02:47, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Locked? How long is this article planned to be locked? There's several organizational things that need fixed on it. Yeah, and there is a error; '=Early Life'. How are we meant to fix it if it is locked? 343 Rampancy :Guilty Spark did not go rampant. He was programmed to protect the Halo at all costs. His "eye" only changed to red because that is the colour it becomes when he uses his lazer/beam weapon. Unfortunately, since this article is locked, there is no way to fix this mistake. Edmonton guy 22:58, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Safe mode in Halo 1 Hey, if you play halo 1 in safe mode on the PC, you can't see his eyes. kiol7890 :yeah you can. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 17:23, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Cleanup? This article needs cleaning up? I think it's pretty well organized. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 17:23, 13 November 2008 (UTC) New Image I think the current image is kind of dark, as he looks like he's in the shadow. Can anyone get a brighter image of him? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 01:30, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :I got a picture of him using a Warthog turrent clad in a ODST Body Suit. I got it from Bungie.net but I really dont know how to post pictures--Ashing shot 04:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Wort wort wort. *Well, I wasn't quite sure I believed it when I read that Johnson's "Go, go, go!" was reversed to make "Wort, wort, wort!" So, I checked it out via sound clips. :And proved it. :Here's the vid I made: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyjS3pxCno0 :Aerandir 01:10, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Rank I don't think Johnson was a Staff Sergeant for 27 years. I think it was more due to the fact that we didn't know what his rank change was over that period of time, and that he was more likely something like a First Sergeant due to his experience and reputation. Besides, you don't get a lot of promotions from a junior Sergeant to a senior one after a three-decade delay. —əґыţєґιιб [[user talk:Arbiter116|'TALK']] • • [http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ViewSystemGifts&user=Arbiter116 AWARDS] It could be possibly that he got demoted. And just because you've been in the Marines for a long time doesn't mean you get promoted, it requireds leadership. And certain requirements have to be met to get promoted. Two Johnsons or Brothers On the level Halo, I saw two Johnsons. First Johnson was at the first survival group, and then he got picked up, but then I saw another Johnson at the second survival group too. Plus, in the Assault of the Control Room level, Johnson was a group of Marines, but I think in that time, that is when Johnson was with Keyes when they discovered the Flood. Plus, there is the Hugging Elite non-canon appearance. Could Johnson have a twin brother, or a twin something else, or a glitch? --Mega Sean 45 22:33, November 20, 2009 (UTC) The first Johnson is the canon one, I believe. Their randomized, so at any given time there can be two or more.112 23:40, November 20, 2009 (UTC) yeah, one time I had two Johnsons in my warthog and two Stackers fighting next to me on HALO.Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 07:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC) So, he lived? If Halo 3: ODST was after the events of Halo 3, is Johnson invincible? MrNaku45 23:18, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Go read the article on Halo 3:ODST and then ask yourself this question again. SmokeSound off! 23:56, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll save you the trip - it is a '''''prequel to Halo 3. There is no discrepancy. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 10:36, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Firefight If I didn't order preorder ODST, can I still purchase him or is it a lost oppurtinuty like mc helm? lost opertunity, sorry.-- ''' General Paradox ''' talk 00:20, December 30, 2009 (UTC) IWHBYD EVERYONE HAS TO READ THIS!!!! On the halo 3 legendary edition if you listen to the commentarys at the opening cutscene of "assult on the control room" Marty O'Donnel clearly states that IWHBYD is Pete stackers line not johnsons!!!!Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 10:38, January 8, 2010 (UTC)